The present invention relates generally to devices for transporting personal belongings that may be worn in a pocket of a person""s clothing. More particularly, the present invention relates to a billfold for holding currency bills, check books and credit cards.
As the economy increases in complexity and the options available for payment increase, it becomes increasingly desirable to organize the devices, such as currency, checks and credit cards, associated with the payment options into a billfold or similar object that can be conveniently carried in a person""s clothing. For example, people are often forced to carry numerous credit cards that are each used only for particular purposes such as business or personal purchases. Additionally, it is desirable for people to carry alternative payment devices because not all vendors accept a particular type of payment device. It is also desirable for the billfold to portray a desired style when the billfold is carried by a user.
The billfold of the present invention substantially meets the aforementioned needs of the industry. The billfold includes a front panel and a back panel that intersects the front panel along an edge. At least one of the front panel and the back panel have a first pocket formed therein. The first pocket has a width that permits currency to be placed therein in an unfolded orientation. The first pocket has a first retaining strap attached thereto that is sized to receive a portion of a checkbook to substantially prevent the checkbook from moving laterally in the first pocket.